Destiny
"Destiny" is a song by Lovelyz, and the second and title track in their second mini album, A New Trilogy. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 너는 내 Destiny 고개를 돌릴 수가 없어 난 너만 보잖아 너는 내 Destiny 떠날 수 없어 난 넌 나의 지구야 내 하루의 중심 왜 자꾸 그녀만 맴도나요 달처럼 그대를 도는 내가 있는데 한 발짝 다가서지 못하는 이런 맘 그대도 똑같잖아요 오늘도 그녀 꿈을 꾸나요 그댈 비춰주는 내가 있는데 그렇게 그대의 하룬 또 끝나죠 지애/예인 내겐 하루가 꼭 한 달 같은데 그 꿈이 깨지길 이 밤을 깨우길 잔잔한 그대 그 마음에 파도가 치길 너는 내 Destiny 날 끄는 Gravity 고개를 돌릴 수가 없어 난 너만 보잖아 너는 내 Destiny 떠날 수 없어 난 넌 나의 지구야 내 하루의 중심 기울어진 그대의 마음엔 계절이 불러온 온도차가 심한데 늘 그댈 향한 나의 마음엔 작은 바람 한 점 분 적 없어요 눈부신 그대의 하루에는 내가 들어갈 자리는 없나요 그렇게 내 맘은 차고 또 기울죠 지수/미주 내겐 한 달이 꼭 하루 같은데 그 꿈이 깨지길 이 밤을 깨우길 잔잔한 그대 그 마음에 파도가 치길 너는 내 Destiny 날 끄는 Gravity 고개를 돌릴 수가 없어 난 너만 보잖아 너는 내 Destiny 떠날 수 없어 난 넌 나의 지구야 내 하루의 중심 한 번 난 그녀를 막고 서서 빛의 반질 네게 주고 싶은데 진/수정 단 한 번 단 한 번 진/수정 그녀의 앞에 서서 너의 낮을 날고 싶은데 너는 내 Destiny 날 끄는 Gravity 고개를 돌릴 수가 없어 난 너만 보잖아 너는 내 Destiny 떠날 수 없어 난 넌 나의 지구야 내 하루의 중심 |-|Romanization= neoneun nae destiny gogaereul dollil suga eopseo nan neoman bojanha neoneun nae destiny tteonal su eopseo nan neon naui jiguya nae haruui jungsim wae jakku geunyeoman maemdonayo dalcheoreom geudaereul doneun naega inneunde han baljjak dagaseoji mothaneun ireon mam geudaedo ttokgatjanhayo oneuldo geunyeo kkumeul kkunayo geudael bichwojuneun naega inneunde geureoke geudaeui harun tto kkeunnajyo JA/YI naegen haruga kkok han dal gateunde geu kkumi kkaejigil i bameul kkaeugil janjanhan geode geu maeume padoga chigil neoneun nae destiny nal kkeuneun kravity gogaereul dollil suga eopseo nan neoman bojanha neoneun nae destiny tteonal su eopseo nan neon naui jiguya nae haruui jungsim giureojin geudaeui maeumen gyejeori bulleoon ondochaga simhande neul geudael hyanghan naui maeumen jageun baram han jeom bun jeok eopseoyo nunbusin geudaeui harueneun naega deureogal jarineun eopsnayo geureohge nae mameun chago tto giuljyo JS/MJ naegen han dari kkok haru gateunde geu kkumi kkaejigil i bameul kkaeugil janjanhan geode geu maeume padoga chigil neoneun nae destiny nal kkeuneun kravity gogaereul dollil suga eopseo nan neoman bojanha neoneun nae destiny tteonal su eopseo nan neon naui jiguya nae haruui jungsim han beon nan geunyeoreul makgo seoseo bichui banjil nege jugo sipeunde JN/SJ dan han beon dan han neon JN/SJ] geunyeoui ape seoseo neoui najeul nalgo sipeunde neoneun nae destiny nal kkeuneun kravity gogaereul dollil suga eopseo nan neoman bojanha neoneun nae destiny tteonal su eopseo nan neon naui jiguya nae haruui jungsim |-|English= You’re my destiny I can’t look away You’re all I see You’re my destiny I can never leave you You’re my Earth The center of my day Why do you keep circling around her? When I revolve around you like the moon I can’t take a step closer to you You know how this feels too Do you dream of her tonight? Even when I shine on you You end your day that way For me, a day feels like a month I hope the dream stops I hope the night wakes I hope waves come crash with your calm heart You’re my destiny The gravity that pulls me I can’t look away You’re all I see You’re my destiny I can never leave you You’re my Earth The center of my day Your heart keeps leaning Hot or cold it grows with the seasons But my heart that is always directed to you Not a single breeze of wind to be felt Oh, how your day glows Is there no room for me? My heart fills then tips over For me, a day feels like a month I hope the dream stops I hope the night wakes I hope waves come crash with your calm heart You’re my destiny The gravity that pulls me I can’t look away You’re all I see You’re my destiny I can never leave you You’re my Earth The center of my day For once, if I could stand between you and her To hand you the ring of light For once, just once If I could block her from you And fly through your day You’re my destiny The gravity that pulls me I can’t look away You’re all I see You’re my destiny I can never leave you You’re my Earth The center of my day Music Video Category:Songs Category:A New Trilogy